1. Object of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter containing a polymeric compound which is useful as a drilling mud and may be converted to a cement upon irradiation with a proper source.
2. Field of the Invention
The process of searching for oil and gas is fraught with risk. Approximately three out of every four wells drilled in the United States are dry holes. Even in the instance when a well is found to have penetrated a subterranean formation capable of producing an economic amount of hydrocarbon, the well must be carefully completed after drilling has ended or less than the maximum amount of hydrocarbon will be produced. One problem caused by the improper well completion step of cementing is subterranean movement of gas from a high pressure formation to another formation of lower pressure. The gas lost in this way may never be recovered. This invention solves many of the problems associated with poor cementing procedures by converting the fluid known as "drilling mud" directly into a hardened cement. Drilling mud is the fluid typically used during the drilling of a well to lubricate and cool the bit as well as remove rock cuttings from the borehole. Drilling mud is usually displaced in a discrete step by a cement slurry after the borehole is lined with steel casing.
The process of drilling a well followed by the steps of casing and cementing it are described below.